


Mistletoe Kiss

by Marber312



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And which part walks in and notes that the book is upside down?, Christmas, Christmas sillyness, Cuddles, Cute Merlin, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Modern Era, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, arthur and Merlin living togehter, cute Arthur, sleepy Merlin, which part stands under the mistletoe reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marber312/pseuds/Marber312
Summary: Based on a tumblr: imagine your OTP promt.Imagine your OTP around Christmas, which part stands under the mistletoe pretending to read and which part notes that the book is upside down?It's pretty much in the prompt description





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute because I couldn't help myself.

 

Arthur was trying to read the novel his father had pestered him about all month. As the Christmas decoration was hung and the outside white and frosty with bright lights shining outside, and some well-deserved time off was upon them as Christmas was rolling closer he made sure to grab a copy. He knew he’d get restless having such a big break from work so to save his mind he needed something to read. Why not be productive while doing it? He had promised Merlin to take it easy and _not work during the holidays;_ so he wouldn’t, not even sneak off to check his email. But as expected he was already feeling restless, he had jolted awake at seven by the thought he was late for work.

It was only day two of being on house arrest- **holiday** and he was already up and about since he couldn’t for the life of him fall sleep. No matter how closely he snuggled up to Merlin’s still sleeping form. No matter how many kisses he left on his boyfriend’s shoulder and no matter how deeply he buried his face in Merlin’s dark hair did sleep come back. He was fully awake by ten past seven and decided to just go up. He had slowly gotten out of bed and tucked Merlin back in since Merlin was, unlike him, blessed with the ability to sleep in even though his own job demanded early work hours too.

Arthur had walked around their apartment, stared out the window, wrapped a few of Merlin’s gifts and put under the tree. –He had wrapped all of the presents for Merlin and put them under the tree; he had just finished the majority of them the night before. He put down the small final pile of gifts as Merlin slept soundly. He made coffee and prepared breakfast. He started breakfast when he heard the shifting in the bed and Merlin’s light sighs of content as he started to finally stir. About two hours later than himself. He finished breakfast and put it on low heat so it wouldn’t grow too cold before Merlin woke up and entered the kitchen.

Arthur picked up his book and tried his hardest to read, he really did but as he heard the soft noises marking the starting point of Merlin getting out of bed he wasn’t really able to focus on the words and letter in front of him. He had been leaning against the counter, strategically placed under the mistletoe Merlin insisted they’d hang up - that girl. He glanced up to make sure he was indeed rightly placed and as he heard the shuffle of textile, which would be Merlin messing up their cover finally getting out of bed, he turned and checked his hair in the kitchen window. The darkness outside made it reflective so he used it as a mirror. Dawn was creeping closer making the sky lighter than it had been when he woke but still dark enough to reflect the inside of their apartment. He glanced at his reflection. His hair wasn’t the mess it had been when he woke up but messy enough to look like he had just gotten out of bed. He quickly turned, picking up the book once more as he heard the soft paddle of feet nearing the kitchen.

As he tried to look invested in his book he didn’t let his eyes slid over his boyfriend’s features. But he did quickly glance up when Merlin entered the kitchen with a sleepy yawn before Merlin had the chance to noticed him. He quickly returning his gaze to his book. He wanted to call the sight adorable. He wanted to call his boyfriend cute, which he had been told wasn’t really a compliment since it made it sound like he was the girl Arthur teased him he was. But with his white - and as fluffy as they could get before being girly – slippers, red and white plaited flannel pyjamas bottom and a grey t-shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders matched with his sleep-tussled hair and sleepy and content smile, he was indeed the personalisation of adorable. By the way the t-shirt wanted to slip down his slender shoulders he recognised it as one of his own. They were the same height but his shirt always looked big on Merlin’s slimmer frame, he didn’t quite have the same berth of shoulders and chest even though his slim body held incredible strength.

He let his smile spread as Merlin sniffed in the air noticing the breakfast. “I thought I smelt food.” Without looking up, but without actually reading the book’s content he answered. “Of course you did. You would never have woken up otherwise,” It was their usual bicker but he couldn’t even force anything other than warmth into his tone. He refocused on his book but didn’t see more than black on white as he saw how Merlin glanced up to the mistletoe. His head tilting backwards to see it.

He caught Merlin tilting his head to the side as his warm blue eyes landed on him. Merlin took his first step towards him instead of the food, his head tilting further. He glanced up as a mischievous smiled played on Merlin’s lips. “Reading upside down? Is that the new trend for expanding one's reading capabilities?” he felt his cheeks flush red the second he realised what Merlin’s tilt of the head had been. Before he resorted he was given the morning kiss he had so long sought after, its sweetness inched down a little at his mortifying mistake. Merlin chuckled when he with steady yet lazy steps headed towards the prepared breakfast.

He put the book down promising to never, ever pick it up again; unless Merlin was nowhere around to see it. He grabbed a plate of his own and joined Merlin by the couch as he flipped the TV on. As the raven-haired leant into his chest as Arthur adjusted on the couch to fit him right there he knew he wouldn’t live it down, not for the coming weeks anyway, he could practically feel it. Merlin munched his scrambled eggs and bacon for a bit, at first with enough manners to use a fork, which he then put down and merely used his hand. “If you wanted a kiss you could just kiss me.” He felt his cheeks flush once more and turned his eyes to the screen, not even wanting Merlin to get the chance to see his burning cheeks. “Is the book any good?” His cheeks burned up to his ears as he glared down at the black mop of hair which held such a smug smile, he felt it in Merlin’s entire body. “Shut up Merlin.”


End file.
